Blue Titan
by Spark the Pony
Summary: Rin ends up getting transported into the Teen Titans' dimension by an unknown force. With the knowledge that Rin is a demon, how will the Titans react? More importantly, how will Rin get back home? (Sorry...I suck at summaries.) [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**If you're here because I told you to go here from my other story, then here's a cookie. *gives cookie* This is my second story, and the first Blue Exorcist/Teen Titan crossover (I think) sooooooo yeah. I really wanted to do this for a long time so here I am.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 1 OF BLUE TITAN!**

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

Fire. The city seems to be on fire, but I guess it only appears that way to me. Everyone is staring at me in horror, but not the least bit concerned about the fire that I see surrounding them and the city. I jumps forward at them to attack, but then a dark force field stops me.

"TITANS, GO!"

Five figures appear in front of me. The one standing in the middle is a teenage boy with way too much grease in his hair. Standing to the right of him is a girl with cherry colored hair and green, glowing eyes and hands. On the right of the girl is a small green dude with pointy ears and the weirdest outfit ever. To the left of the boy with the greasy hair was a tall, buff half-human half-robot, or a cyborg. Lastly, to the left of the cyborg was a girl in a dark purple cloak with glowing white eyes.

They rushed at me.

Greasy hair took out a metal rod from out of nowhere and swung it at me, but I burned it as soon as I grabbed it. I kicked him to the side as the cyborg shot lasers at me. I dodged them and blasted him with my flames. The cloaked girl and the red head tried shooting me with their beams, but I dodged them and blasted them as well. The green guy turned into a dinosaur and attempted to stomp on me, but my demonic abilities kicked in and I basically exploded with blue flames.

"Dude..." the green guy said as he was getting up.

"What's with this guy?" the cyborg said.

"I don't know." greasy hair must be the leader because he yelled again. "TITANS, GO!"

We fought for what felt like hours, but was only 20 minutes. I was barely winning since a lot of power was taken from me when I got to the city. When they stopped fighting to take a breath, I sprinted away as fast as I could. Before I could reach the end of the city, the girl in the cloak used her magic to prevent me from running.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" greasy hair asked. I growled back.

"Can't you talk?" the green one said.

"Yeah...but I'm not going to tell you why I'm here." In all honesty, I really don't know why I'm here or how I got here. All I know is that I got transported here by something and I lost a lot of power.

"Tell us. Now." said greasy hair.

"I said that I wasn't going to tell you!" I broke free from the magic and burned them all. Well, I would've if they didn't dodge the blast.

"TELL US!" Greasy hair is starting to get on my nerves.

"Tell me who you all are first." I said.

"...We're the Teen Titans."

* * *

**TRUST ME THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! A LOT LONGER! So yeah. Leave feedback if you want...just nothing mean. kthxbai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Rin's Pov:**

The Teen Titans? What kind of name is that? Whatever. I powered down but didn't lose my demonic look.

"I'm Rin. I don't really know why I'm here or how I got here."

"I'm Robin, the leader of our group, and what do you mean you don't know how or why you're here? Don't you remember anything?"

"No not really. I was about to go to class after being woken up by Kuro, I saw a bright light, and here I am now." I admitted.

"Why were you attacking us then, huh?!" The green one asked.

"Calm down Beast Boy," said Robin. "He has a point, though. Why did you start attacking the city, and how did you create those flames?"

"Um..." Even iff they knew that I'm able to create blue flames, I'm not just going to tell them that I'm a demon! Especially since I'm Satan's son, but what should I say?

"Hello? Earth to Rin!" Beast Boy is so annoying.

"Um...I can't answer that question." I said.

"Why is that?" the red head asked.

"Because it's none of your business!" I snapped. I think it's time for me to go now so I wall jumped onto a building and ran as fast as I could. They never catch up to- HOW DID THEY CATCH UP TO ME?!

"STOP RUNNING!" Robin said.

"NO!" I jumped from building to building trying to escaped them, but they stayed on my tail for a long time. Can't these people just give up?

"We can help you!" said the red head.

"I don't think that he wants our help, Starfire." said the emo looking girl.

"But Raven! He might just be confused about who the bad people are!" said Starfire.

"I doubt it. Besides, he would probably figure out that we aren't evil since we didn't try to throw him in prison."

"HEY! COULD YOU TWO STOP TALKING AND START CATCHING HIM?!" yelled the cyborg.

"Shut it, Cyborg." said Raven.

After more chasing, I stopped. "What do you want?!"

"We want to know how you can create flames," said Robin," but we'll send you to jail for attacking the city if you don't tell us."

Is he serious? "You do realize that I can easily break out and avoid everyone, right?" Maybe the second half of what I just said is a lie.

"You sure did a great job avoiding us." Cyborg said under his breath.

"Shut up." I said.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" asked Beast Boy.

I guess I've got no other choice since I don't want to deal with prison. "I was...um...born with the power to create fire...and, well, I perfected my talent..." I doubt that they'd buy it.

"What's the real reason?" asked Robin. I knew it.

"...I can't tell you."

"Why?" He just won't give up, will he?

"Because...it's...it's..." I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! I guess I'll just tell them the truth. _Most_ of the truth.

"I'm a demon."

I did not expect them to be reactionless.

"Um...Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"Why do you expect me to know if its true? I never finished reading all 23 million books based on demons." Raven said, earning a glare from Beast Boy.

"Well, you do have the features of a demon..." said Cyborg.

"And you can control the flames..." said Starfire.

"I guess it's true then." said Robin.

"Yeah. Can I go now?" I said.

"No. You'll have to come with us. We won't be sure if you will attack the city again." said Robin.

"Damn it."


	3. Chapter 3!

**I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING! HA HA HA FOOLED YOU! I SAID LATE NOVEMBER BUT IT'S EARLY NOVEMBER...or is it middle November...actually, I think it's late November...whatever, YOU GET THE POINT! Anyway, I took the Tachs on the 8th and it was EASY! Well, actually, it was only easy because all my tutors over-prepared me...Anyway, that went well and my friend's okay! I'M IN SUCH A HAPPY MOOD! Anyway, now that I'm done stalling and saying anyway a lot, ON WITH CHAPTER 3!**

**Rin's POV:**

They led me to the outskirts of the city where I could see that there was a building in the distance and- WAIT IS IT SHAPE LIKE A T? WHAT THE SERIOUS FUCK! Man...these people have weird taste in building design. Oh well, whatever. We walked to the front and as soon as I walked in, my jaw hit the floor.

"IT LOOKED SO MUCH SMALLER FROM THE OUTSIDE! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg rolled on the floor, probably laughing at my reaction.

"Your face is PRICELESS!" Beast Boy said whilst trying to catch his breath.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, now isn't the time." Robin snapped at them. After they shut up, he turned to me. "Can you answer one more question?"

Please don't tell me he's going to ask it. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you look like any of the demons that we've seen? Beast Boy and Cyborg even went into Raven's mind and haven't seen any that look as humane yet as demonic as you."

Shit. "Um...You see...um...I...I-I can't tell you that." I said.

"I guess I'll just have to send you to jail then." Robin threatened.

"Oh well then! Sue me! Send me to jail! Kill me! I'm not telling you people anymore information."

Before I knew it, Robin pinned me to the wall. Cyborg pointed his laser-blast-thing at me and Raven looked like she was about to murder me...I actually wouldn't be surprised if she did end up murdering me.

"Tell us." commanded Robin.

"No."

"Tell us!"

"No!"

"TELL US!"

"LOOK, DUMBASS! SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR OWN, LET ME DUMB IT DOWN FOR YOU! I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. TELL. YOU. CRAZY. PEOPLE. ANYTHING!" I accidentally burned his hands when I yelled, and as he backed up and blew on his hands, the other Titans chased me as I ran out of their oddly shaped weird-ass house. I ran faster and faster through the city. Across the streets, stopping cars, jumping over cars, pushing people. I did all I could to try to escape, but then I started seeing flames. Not good. I could feel the control over my sanity starting to slip away. The voice in my head that was getting louder was NOT helping at all. It also doesn't help that the other Titans were catching up to me.

"JUST GIVE UP DAMN IT!"

The flames, the people, the cars, the voice, the Titans, EVERYTHING WAS JUST AGAINST ME! It was so overwhelming that I became so dizzy. I struggled to walk into an alleyway without falling on my knees, hoping that I lost them. _Them._ They caused so much trouble. I HATE THEM! I finally made it to the end of the alleyway and randomly got pinned down by Robin. I kept seeing flames appear and disappear in various places. The alleyway entrance. The buildings next to us. My hands. Even the Titans looked like they were on fire! I worriedly looked around. To my right: Fire. To my left: Fire. Up? Fire! Down? Fire! ANYWHERE? FIRE! THERE WAS FIRE EVERYWHERE! I NEED TO MOVE! I NEED TO BE FREE TO BURN EVERY LAST LIVING THING THAT EXISTS!

...No. I can't. I need to save them.

_NO! They're your enemies._

I need to save everyone here regardless if I hate them or not!

_KILL THEM!_

NO!

_KILL THEM!_

NO! I NEED TO SAVE THEM!

"GET OFF ME, ROBIN! IF YOU DON'T-" Robin interrupted me by punching me in the face.

"WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU RUNNING AWAY! JUST TELL US WHO YOU ARE, WHY YOU'RE HERE, AND WHAT YOU REMEMBER!"

"SERIOUSLY, YOU NEED TO GET-" He punched me again.

"GET-"

_***punch***_

"OFF-"

_***punch***_

"OF-"

_***punch***_

As he punched me, I could only hear two words echo in my head.

_Kill._

_Them._

**"ME!" **I couldn't see anything other than the flames. Had become blind to everything else? Was I unable to see anything but flames? How could I survive if I was blinded? How? How?! HOW? HOW?! **HOW?!** I NEED TO SEE MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE BLOOD! MORE FLAMES! MORE!

"Titans!"

I NEED TO RIP THEIR HEADS OFF AND SEE THE RED COLORS FILL MY VISION! I CAN'T ONLY BE ABLE TO SEE BLUE! NO! IT WON'T HAPPEN! NEVER! I WON'T BE BLINDED!

"GO!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really have anything to say...wow...I guess there's a first for everything...actually I do have something to say-er...type. GO CHECK OUT CRYSTAL013'S STORY! IT'S FUCKING AWESOME!...So...yeah. ON WITH CHAPTER 4!**

**Third Person POV:**

"GO!" The Titans rushed to where Rin was as he stood up with his head hung down. Robin punched him, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire blasted him, and Beast Boy rammed into him, but they were all unable to move Rin.

"What the..." Beast Boy wondered.

"Hehehe...I guess it's my turn." Rin said as he lunged forward, striking Beast Boy in the face with his sharp nails. Beast Boy went flying until he was out of their sight.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin exclaimed. He turned to Rin. "You're going to pay for tha-oof!" Rin kicked him in his gut and pushed him into the street.

Cyborg ran at Rin and swung his arm to punch him, but Rin dodged ever punch he threw. Up, down, left, right. Rin was moving all over the place to dodge him. After a while, Cyborg had gotten worn out from throwing punches, so Rin took the opportunity to punch him in the face and crack his robotic eye. He then roundhouse kicked Cyborg, knocking him unconscious, while Raven and Starfire stood there, knowing that they'd end up just like their friends if they fought him. He wasn't like the other villains that they'd faced. He was different. Way different.

"Raven, what should we do? If we fight him, he will no longer ignore us, and we might get hurt."

"Don't worry, Starfire. I can handle this."

Raven walked towards Rin who was on the floor clutching his head, mumbling something about being stupid.

"Look, those idiots don't know how to act around demons since they're unpredictable, but if you can just leave peacefully and never come back, we'll repair the city and act like they were just dreaming of you. I know who you are, but you don't belong here. Go back to your dimension."

"T-That's the thing. I-I c-can't go b-back. I d-on't know h-how. I-I can't e-even keep myself u-under...under control." Rin gasped.

"We'll have to help you then, Rin. But we have to meet with you in secret, so just come back to this alleyway every night at midnight and don't cause any trouble. Got it?" Raven said.

"...Got it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~squiggly~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Rin's POV:**

I managed to get control in time before I killed anyone, but some of the Titans were unconscious and I can barely keep myself from turning into a demon again...wait a minute. My sword! It hasn't been here this whole time! OH NO! WHAT IF AMAIMON OR MEPHISTO FIND IT?! WHAT IF SOMEONE UNSHEATHES IT?! Oh no. No no no no no no no no! I'm so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! Why haven't I thought of this before? Stupid stupid stupid stu-

"Look, those idiots that you fought don't know how to act around demons since they're unpredictable, but if you can just leave peacefully from here and never come back, we'll repair the city and act like they were just dreaming of you. I know who you really are, but you don't belong here. Go back to your dimension."

Hmm...she does seem slightly familiar now that I'm thinking of it. Not the way she looks, but her...her soul? I think her soul. It's wavelength seems familiar, as if I passed by her on the street or something. W-Whatever that's not the point. The point is that I can't even get home without help.

"T-That's the thing. I-I c-can't go b-back. I d-on't know h-how. I-I can't e-even keep myself u-under...under control."

"We'll have to help you then, Rin. But we have to meet with you in secret, so just come back to this alleyway every night at midnight and don't cause any trouble. Got it?" She's going to help me? Why? Why wouldn't she kill me right here. I'm weak and can barely even talk. Why is she helping me? I'll just have to find out then. Also, going back home sounds good too.

"Got it." I said as they took their friends and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR THE TEEN TITANS! Also, HAPPY (LATE) THANKSGIVING, SPARK ARMY! Now that that's out of the way, ON WITH CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

I woke up in the alleyway from yesterday. By the look of the sun's position, it was noon. Good thing nobody noticed me sleeping in an alleyway over night, but I am pretty hungry though. Maybe I could steal an apple or something and wait until Raven and Starfire show up with some type of information. I guess it's time to look for food. I put the hood of my hoodie up and walked around the city. There weren't any places that I could steal from except for restaurants, but they were too crowded. I don't know how I could get food without causing trouble...

"...No way! I don't want to eat that stupid stuff!" Wait... that voice sounds familiar. It can't be...

"When we get to the pizza place, we're getting the new mega-sized meat monstrosity or we won't get pizza at all!" Beast Boy and Cyborg! The Titans are here! I frantically look around for a hiding place, and luckily there's an alleyway near the pizza parlor. I ran into it just in time for the Titans to pass by it, but they didn't spot me. Whew. If I move from the alleyway, they'd see me for sure. I might as well just spy on them and see if they're looking for me.

"Hello. What would you like to order?" the waitress asked.

"We want the mega-sized meat monstrosity please."

"No way, Cyborg! We'll have a vegetarian all-topping special." Beast Boy said.

"No! Meat monstrosity!"

"Veggie-special!"

"Meat monstrosity!"

"Veggie-special!"

"Monstrosity!"

"Special!"

"Monstrosity!"

"Special!"

"SHUT UP!" Raven exclaimed, startling both of the idiots. She turned to the waitress. "We'll just have a plain cheese pizza, please."

"O-Okay...Coming right up..." The waitress slowly and awkwardly walked away from the scene.

"Can't you two idiots go somewhere without arguing? I swear the next time you do that, I'll rip your heads off." Raven threatened.

"OKAY, OKAY! We're sorry!" They begged on their knees for mercy. Wimps.

After a while, the waitress brought their food out and they just sat there eating, not saying a word. That is, until Robin decided to break the silence.

"So, Raven...I see that you're reading a different book than before. What's it about?"

"None of your business." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Okay..." Robin said awkwardly. Suddenly, there was a yellow and grey explosion in the distance.

"Titans, GO!" They rushed over to the explosion. For a second, I think Raven made direct eye contact with me before she followed the other Titans. Ugh...Creepy.

* * *

I walked around the city for hours, but I couldn't find ANYTHING! If only I had some money... Should I steal some? Nah, I'd probably get caught. I really hope Raven and Starfire come with food later...Wait a minute, I the sun's setting! I should head back to the alleyway. As I'm sprinting, I tripped on a lot of rocks, but it's fine because they'll come with food! I hope it tastes good! Yummy, tasty, amazing, delicious food! Mm, I can't wait to eat it! I'm finally at the alleyway, so I guess I could just wait...

and wait...

and wait...

and wait...

...

WHERE ARE THEY?! Oh wait... She said midnight didn't she..."Damn it." I JUST WANT FOOD!

Suddenly, there was another explosion in the distance, and it seemed as if it was traveling fast over here.

"HEY! WAAAAATCHHHHH OUUUUUUUT!"

"AHHH!" I got hit by something-or someone-which knocked me into the wall of the alleyway. When I was able to open my eyes, I saw Beast Boy...

...and he was holding my sword.

"Hey! Where'd you find that?!" I asked.

"Why should I tell you? You beat us up!"

"You attacked me first!" I argued.

"You attacked the city first!"

"Oh yeah...Whatever! Just tell me where you found that!"

"What? This red thing? I just found it on a beach." I can't believe that it was just there.

"You need to give that to me!"

"No I don't!"

"It's mine!"

"Did you find it? No. So finders, keepers." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at me.

"Damn it, Beast Boy! Give it to me!"

"No!"

I grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his grasp. I ran as fast as I could, but that was hard since he turned into a cheetah. I turned around corners, jumped on top of garbage and parkoured until I reached the tops of buildings. He still followed me, and I think he alerted the others as well.

So much for not causing trouble.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter may have been boring, but unexpected school work happened and my friend needed my help with stuff. I was going to do a Thanksgiving special and make the chapter longer, but I decided I'd just post another chapter faster than normal because of the stuff in my life. Until later on today or tomorrow, PEACE OUT, SPARK ARMY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! So...I explained a bunch of stuff in the last chapter so yeah...ON WITH CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

The Titans chased me all around the city until I finally got them to split up. I hid in every alley that I could find and tried to keep moving towards the Titans' home. Of course, as I'm inching towards the island, I spot Raven flying around looking for something...which is probably me. I stayed as quiet as I could and hid in a box when she landed a few inches away from me.

"That idiot only had one freaking job..."

Crap. If I get caught by her now, she'll kill me for sure. She inched closer to the box I was hiding in multiple times, but never caught me...

...until my stomach chose to growl.

The box flew off of me and Raven levitated me up so that I was in front of her.

"I'MSORRYPLEASEDON'TKILLME!" I said very fast.

"I'm not that mad at you. I am a little annoyed, but I deal with idiots like you all the time." Raven set me down on the ground. "Anyway, I see that you've gotten your sword from Beast Boy, but why didn't you have it with you before?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I always carry it on my back everywhere I go, but I guess something happened when I got transported here," I explained.

"Well, there's no point in trying to figure out what happened now. You got your sword back so just stay out of sight. Also, I've got bad news," Raven said.

"What is it?"

"You might be stuck here."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Shut up! You'll lead the others to us!" She scolded. I covered my mouth tightly and listened closely. I heard a faint, "Did you hear that? It might be him!"

"Shit! I think they're coming," I said.

"Hide," Raven commanded. I ducked into the box from before (which was now behind some garbage cans) and poked two holes so that I could see through it. The other Titans ran up to Raven.

"Did you see anything?" Robin asked.

"No," Raven answered.

"Dang...He got away with...Wait, why were we chasing him?" asked Cyborg.

"Cause he stole a red bag that I was going to open when we got home!" Beast Boy pouted.

Starfire then cut in. "Perhaps the object in the bag was very important to him?" Right you are, Star.

"No way! He couldn't have possibly known what was in it! I found it on the beach! He was no where near!" Beast Boy rambled on and on about how he's _so _innocent. He didn't know what was in it either, so he shouldn't be talking.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now. Let's just go home." Raven said. The others agreed and called it a night.

**2 hours later...**

I dragged myself all over the city, looking for any vendors that would happen to have some food that's sitting out in the open.

"Ugh. Why couldn't she bring food with her?" I mumbled. That's when I finally spotted one shop that was open and had fruit on display in front of the shop. Jackpot! I tip toed over to the side of the store and made sure no one was looking. Then I snatched about six apples, two bananas, and seven strawberries and stuffed them into my hoodie. I casually walked down the block and turned the corner when I heard the store owner yell, "THIEF! SOMEONE STOLE MY FRUIT!"

I walked into the alley that I talked to Raven in and ate all of my fruit. I hid all of the banana peels, eaten apples, and strawberry tops in the garbage can in case someone passed by and found out that I was the fruit thief. Whelp! Time to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was too short! At least I'll be able to make more for you guys :) Be sure to look at the last chapter which was re-titled to "I'm Back!" See ya next week (unless you're waiting for my other story) Spark Army!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So...How's life? We're almost to Chapter 10! Is there anything special you guys want me to do? Leave it in the comments (as if there was a dirrerent place to leave it XD...Well, there is PM, but whatever) and I'll pick the top choice! (Not a Q&amp;A since that's going to be on Chapter 20 of The Story of Enderlox) Anyway, ON WITH CHAPTER 7 ALSO I DON'T OWN TEEN TITAN OR BLUE EXORCIST!**

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

"Hey...Wake up!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw a green blur in front of me.

"Dude, get up already!" Oh crap, it's Beast Boy.

"Ah!" I crawled away from him and further into the alley. "What do you want?"

"Give me the red bag! You stole it!" He yelled.

"No way! I need it. It's mine!" I said.

"Come on! I asked nicely!"

"No!" He stared at me for a few moments before smirking.

"How about a trade, then."

"What? No way!" I said. "I already told you that I need this!"

"Aw, come on! I'll give you a ride on my back!" He turned around and turned into a pterodactyl.

"I said no." He turned back into a mouse, went behind me, turned into himself, and grabbed my sword from my back. "Hey give that back!"

"No way!" Beast Boy turned into a large dog and ran away. I ran after him and into the open.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed as I dodged people and hopped on top of things to catch up. He kept going into large crowds and into streets, so it became hard to keep up with him. I chased him all the way to the border of the city that was closest to the Titans' base. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I jumped towards him when he jumped over the water. When he was in the middle of transforming into a whale or something, I punched him as hard as I could in his face. We fell into the ocean and slowly floated down. His nose spread blood into the water, so I needed to be quick about getting Kurikara back before the others noticed.

"Gah!" Beast Boy choked. The bubbles that came out of his mouth led me to find him behind a rock. We both swam up and I took the chance to grab Kurikara.

"Let it go!" We screamed in unison. Then, we wrestled to get the sword out of each other's hands.

"Hey! What's going on?" Shit! That sounded like Cyborg!

"Hey, Cyborg! Help me get this thing from him!" Beast Boy called out.

"What?! No way! You stole it from me!" I said.

"You stole it first!" Beast Boy retorted.

"It was _mine_!" I said. Beast Boy is a real pain in the ass...

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Cyborg screamed. We both froze.

"What now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Rin, why do you keep trying to get a stupid red bag from Beast Boy?! It's stupid!"

"Ha! I knew you would side with me, Cyborg!" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, why are you chasing after it, too? Like I said, it's stupid."

"Ha!" I said to Beast Boy. I then looked at Cyborg. "Listen, I can't tell you why I'm trying to get this or what's in the bag, but it's mine and if it gets into the wrong hands, terrible things will happen."

"Terrible things like what?" Cyborg asked.

"Well...People could die."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know. I suck for not sticking to the schedule, but I'm trying! (I guess not hard enough, but still I'm trying) Anyway, I finally got my computer and I'm ready to write. (I sound so damn conceited... There were like 7 I's in that one thought...Sowwy) So without further ado, ON WITH CHAPTER 8 ALSO I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

"What do you mean 'People could die'?" Cyborg asked.

"It's complicated." While I was distracted, Beast Boy snatched Kurikara from my hands and swam towards the tower.

"Cyborg, catch!" Beast By threw the sword to Cyborg. He was hesitant, but ended up running inside with Beast Boy and Kurikara. I reached the island and ran as fast as I could to the entrance. I barely made it as the tower went into a security lock down or something.

"Fuck...I lost them."

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran into the training room. The Titans agreed that that would be where they would meet up if there was an intruder and the alarm was set off. Since Starfire had dragged Raven to the mall for "bonding time," Robin was the only one waiting for them to show up.

"What happened?" Robin asked Cyborg and Beast Boy as they approached him.

"I got the bag back from Rin, but now he's chasing us!" Beast Boy explained.

"I still don't understand why you or Rin needs the bag so much, but he did say that if he didn't have it then people could die," Cyborg said.

"What did he mean by that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Cyborg responded. Suddenly, Beast Boy's ears twitched and he looked towards the closed door.

"He's here."

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

I checked every single room in the tower except the one underground. I ran all the way down the steps and through a blue metal door. Behind that door was another metal door, but it looked like it was activated by a switch. Breaking into that room would be hard enough, but if I did that, they'd be able to catch me off guard. I bet Yukio would know what to do...

"...if he didn't have it people could die."

I heard three different voices speaking, presumably Cyborg, Beast Boy, and maybe Robin. I moved a little bit closer to the door to listen to their conversation, but then the floor made a very tiny creak. Any regular person wouldn't of heard it from the distance that those three were standing, but Beast Boy doesn't have regular human hearing.

"He's here."

I moved to the side as the door opened and hid myself in the darkness. Robin walked out to check if I was here, so when he was a good distance away from the door, I grabbed him and threw him at the wall. His scream alerted the others, so by the time Robin got back up, the other two walked out the door and into the small area that I was hiding in. I rushed at Beast Boy and kicked him in the face. While it did help me get some time to run into the room where they left my sword, it also just felt so satisfying to do that. Cyborg ran after me into what looked like a training room and picked me up by my leg. Next thing I knew, I was flying across the room and into the wall. I got back up and felt the back of my head.

"I'm bleeding..."

I ran in the direction of Kurikara, but Cyborg blasted it out of reach before I could grab it.

"Sorry, but I can't let you have that."

"Didn't I already tell you about what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but you don't seem like the type of person that it'd be safe with if it's so dangerous. You are a demon after all, aren't you?"

"Listen to me!" I snapped. "If you just let me take the damn sword I'll leave you alone!"

"A sword? That's what you're after? Just get a different one!" Cyborg said. "If you had done that, we wouldn't have to be in this mess."

"I can't get a different one because this one is...Well, let's just say that it's important."

"Sure it is." Cyborg fired his blast at me, pushing me to a wall. "You sure don't fight a lot. Either that or your just too weak."

I growled at him, but then regained control. I need to get Kurikara back before anything happens. What if he blasts it and cracks it? It'd be all over.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I fight a lot or not! I need the sword!" I jumped in the direction of Kurikara, but then a tiger bit my leg and threw me to the other side of the room. The bite left a lot of blood on my leg, but the wound was already healing. I got back up and ran back to where Beat Boy and Cyborg were, but then someone grabbed my arm and pinned me to the ground.

"You've caused enough trouble as it is, so as of now, you're going to jail," Robin said.

"Fuck that." I broke out of Robin's grip and tried to get to the sword, but I was met with a horrible sight.

"If you move, he'll unsheathe it," Cyborg threatened, pointing his arm-gun thing at me. Beast Boy was the one I was mostly concerned about. He was gripping Kurikara's handle, ready to unsheathe it at any moment. There's no way I'd be fast enough to stop him, and there's no way that I'd be strong enough to control myself if he unsheathed it.

"Listen, if you just put the sword back into the bag and give it to me, I'll leave your city," I said.

"You aren't exactly in the right position to negotiate, Rin," Robin said.

That's where I'm going to have to disagree, Robin. "Yeah, whatever, but don't unsheathe it! I'm begging you!"

"Only if you tell us everything," Beast Boy said.

"...Fine. It started when I was coming home from my new job..."


	9. AN

**Holy shit, I was such a cringey writer! I might still be, and for that I apologize in advance. So, I thought of how I could finish all of my stories, and it might take some time so bare with me. I'm going to do them one by one and move on to the next story without stopping. I feel bad for leaving you guys like this and making such a big deal out of nothing, so I'll work on the stories as soon as I upload this. It will be in order from how much creative freedom I get from the story. In order, it will be:**

**1\. The Dimmer the World Gets**

**2\. Blue Titan**

**3\. The Story of Enderlox**

**4\. Write My Life (If I chose to continue this one)**

**Once again, sorry for making a big deal out of nothing, and I'm so grateful that for some reason you actually put up with my shit. :) Thanks, Spark Army!**


End file.
